


Your voice

by Meri_Maat



Series: Agent Carter Drabbles [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x07, F/M, Hospital scene, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble; set after Anna has been shot and hospitalized - how Jarvis copes (or doesn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAuthor44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/gifts).



"She needs to hear your voice." He clung to those words like a drowning sailor. After all he and Anna had been through, after all their time together - he needed to look into her eyes and tell her no more. He would stop with those ridiculous adventures. He would promise her anything. If only she would wake up.  
Sometimes he just wanted to go. Smash something. Break apart this cruel world. But he stayed by her side, whispering sweet promises. Occasionally he took her hand to make sure she was still warm, still alive. And when she finally wakes up, he feels like he can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, yes. This is another one of those drabbles that I can't seem to stop writing (again, taking suggestions and promts!). Anyway, many thanks to TheAuthor44 who keeps commenting on these! ^^


End file.
